The Zero Effect
by DigiXBot
Summary: They say that a butterfly can cause a hurricane. So what consequences will two Knightmares and four teenagers cause when trusted into the Second Pacific War?


**Before we begin, I just want to say I don't own Code Geass. Just a little experiment I had. Review if you are curious and want to continue.**

 **An alternate take from Episode 18 of R1. What if not just Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, and Euphie were captured under the Avalaon's fire, but also the Lancelot and the Guren. And what if they weren't sent through three dimensions, but four…**

 **By the way:**

"Speaking in English"

" **Speaking in Japanese"**

 _Thoughts_

" _Speaking over communication_

* * *

"Anything." Schneizel asked Bartley as they walked towards the Avalon's storage.

"No," The balding general said. "We found no trace of either Princess Euphemia or the Lancelot."

"Or its pilot, Major Kururugi. I see..." The Second Prince nodded. As they entered they saw Cecile comforting Lloyd, who was leaning depressedly against the walls of the airship.

"There, there." The indigo-haired woman said to the scientist as he moaned.

"My precious Lancelot… and probably the greatest pilot since the Flash… all gone." He banged his head against the wall. "I bet the Black Knights stole it for Rakshata! That Gefjun Disrupter was her work! She was always so jealous…"

"I am very sorry about the Lancelot, Lloyd. And for Major Kururugi." Both scientists turned around. While Lloyd remained nonchalant, Cecile gasped. "You-you're…"

"Show some respect to royalty!" Bartley barked, frightening her enough to fall on her rear.

"Nice on." Lloyd quipped

"That's enough, Bartley." Schneizel chided, then smiled at Cecile as he helped her up. "And yes, I am Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia." She blushed at his charm.

"You're awfully loyal." Lloyd said to Bartley.

"It was because of his Highness that I was saved from disgrace when I returned to the Homeland." The general explained.

"Well, at least we can look for my Lancelot and the others from the Avalon."

"Prince Schneizel, if I may be blunt…" Cecile began.

Bartley was about to yell when Schneizel replied kindly. "Go ahead, Officer Croomy."

"I must know, did you order the Avalon to fire unto Suzaku?"

The Second Prince sighed. "I'm afraid so. Zero is a treat to not just Area 11, but to all of Britannia. Any means were needed to stop him. Though I hope not to have a fourth sibling perish this region…"

"We're utilizing every resource to locate Princess Euphemia all over the Area." Bartley stated. "I only hope we find her before those Black Knights find her."

"Or Cornelia finds out and has all of our heads." Lloyd joked, earning a glare from both Cecile and the general.

* * *

"Anything?" Ohgi asked as the Black Knights remained hidden in their submarine.

"No." Minami replied. "No signs of either Zero, Kallen, or the Guren."

Ohgi rubbed his hair nervously while Rakshata twirled her pipe in irritation. "I'm sure the Britannians captured them. And now the Earl of Pudding is probably doing horrible tests on my child. He was always so jealous…"

"Earl of Pudding?" Tamaki asked dumbfound.

"With Zero missing, that leaves you as temporary leader." Diethart said to Ohgi. "And for the sake of the organization, we must find Zero…"

"I know." Despite his nervousness he faced the rest of the Black Knights. "We'll continue searching for twenty-four hours. We can only hope for the best, but we also have to prepare for the worst."

"Wonder where the hell Zero's mistress is." Tamaki grumbled. "She could at least help."

"We're unable to find her."

* * *

"So you don't know where they are." Charles said to a blond haired child in an unknown location.

"I tried to sent them to Kamine Island before the Avalon could destroy them, but they vanished before I could send them. But I know they are still alive."

Charles only growled as he glared up at Jupiter.

* * *

C.C. laid in a cot in a empty room as she stared at the ceiling with ease. "Don't worry," She said out loud. "I know Lelouch is still alive. I can tell when my contracts are dead. The real problem is I have no idea where he is."

* * *

As the sunlight hit his face, Suzaku Kururugi slowly opened his eye. He got up from the ground and saw he was in a deciduous forest during sunset.

"What happened…" And the memories steamrolled him. He was trying to capture Zero, but the Black Knights unleashed a device that shut down the Lancelot. After that, for some reason, there was a gap in the memories, right while he was talking to the terrorist.

But while he was looking around, he was startled when he saw Guren "sitting" on the forest floor, pushing away a few trees. And leaning against the offline Knightmare was a girl wearing a Black Knight uniform, a girl that not in his wildest dreams would he expect to be wearing one.

"Kallen?"

The red-haired girl spotted the knight and, realizing it's too late for her timid-girl cover, she pulled out her purse-knife and charged straight at him.

Initially shocked, Suzaku managed to intercept her attack and pin her to the ground.

"You're definitely more stubborn than at school, Kallen Stadtfeld." Suzaku stated as the girl struggled to escape her hold. "Why are you with the Black Knights?"

" **My name,"** She gritted back in Japanese. " **Is Kozuki Karen. And I'm actually trying to bring back Japan, unlike you, traitor!"** She spatted at the end.

" **Do you really think terrorism will bring it back? It will only cause further civilian casualties. We have to show Britannia that we are just as worthy of rights as they are by following their-"**

" **Seriously, you think that following their corrupt rule can get us anywhere! You were the Knight of Honor for that puppet princess and they were willing to blow you up just to get to Zero! And they were enough civilian casualties already without us. Just ask the people of Shinjuku."**

Suzaku scowled. " **No, the people died because of the poisonous gas, released by the terrorists hiding there."**

" **It was because Britannian soldiers were sent by Clovis to kill every last Japanese! Did a boy shot in the head deserved it? Did an old man crossing the street only to be gunned down deserved it?!"**

Suzaku's grip loosened in his shock, and before Kallen could take the chance, dozen of soldiers burst from the trees and surrounded them. The two were startled by not just their arrival, but their uniform, and the face of the man leading them.

" **So what we have here?"** Lieutenant-Colonel Josui Kusakabe said as he analyzed the two. " **A Britannian girl, and a Japanese boy dressed like our invaders."**

" **Kusakabe?"** Suzaku asked. This was not possible. He died at Lake Kawaguchi at Zero's hand. So what was he doing here?

" **Sir?"** One of the Japanese soldiers pointed to the Guren, to which he smiled

" **Look like fortune is on our side. Take them!"**

The soldiers rushed in, and despite Kallen's and Suzaku's stubbornness the two were easily caught. One soldier frisked the red-haired girl and pulled out her Knightmare Key.

" **Give that back!"** Kallen shouted before she was knocked out with the end of a gun.

Kusakabe was at first startled at her fluent tongue, but then he scowled. " **So, a half-breed then. Will take them to Nagata."** He smiled. " **Prime Minister Kururugi will be pleased at our acquisition."**

" **Minister… Kururugi…."** Suzaku's eyes widened at the name, but before he could ask more a fist hit his forehead and darkness soon swallowed him.

* * *

In another part of the forest, the Black Knight leader Zero slowly got up as he examined the ruin city he was in.

"I know this place…" Zero thought outloud. He had travelled through this region with Nunnally and Suzaku, but that was years ago. And the fires nearby looked recent...

"Zero?" Zero turned around and saw Euphemia standing behind him.

Zero quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at the third princess. "Princess Euphemia, I do not wish for this, but as you are the sub-viceroy-"

"Is that you Lelouch?" She asked, startling the mask man. "I suspected after Lake Kawaguchi, but I didn't tell Nelly. The way you talk was just like you did seven years ago. Please, tell me I am right."

Startled, the masked mastermind dropped his gun, then slowly took off his helmet, causing Euphie to scream in joy.

"It's you!" She leaped forward and trapped him in a tight hug. "But how are you, is Nunnally, why are-"

"Please let go, Euphie." Lelouch requested, and she complied. "And can't tell you if Nunnally is alive."

"But-"

"And if I tell you, then what? Will you tell the rest of our family? I can't risk placing Nunnally into that den of jackals, or in the hands of _that man._ " Anger seeped into his tone at the last two words.

"You hate all of us, do you? She asked sadly.

He sighed. "I could never hate you, Euphie. You were too young to have been responsible. I can't even get myself to hate Cornelia, at least completely." _Even if she could be responsible for mother's death._ "But the Emperor and his Social Darwinist policies are an evil that must be erased from the world, so Nunnally can be safe."

"That's what Suzaku and I are trying to accomplish, showing that such an idea doesn't work."

Lelouch shook his head. "You two are just irrational. Britannia is rotten to its core. The nobility already hated my mother for being a commoner, despite being the Empress and a former Knight of Round. How do you think they would felt when an Eleven became a Knight of Honor, or how they will feel about an attempt of the Numbers they enjoyed pushing down suddenly getting equal rights."

"No one said it would be easy. But that doesn't mean it's impossible."

"Change through the system is only idealistic. Britannia has to be destroyed so it can be rebuilt."

"But still-"

"Nelly?"

Both froze at the young voice and the nickname it said. They turned around, and their jaws drop at the violet eyes staring at them.

"It can't be…" Euphie gasped.

"Is it really you, Nelly?" 10 year old Lelouch vi Britannia asked her.

 **What do you think? Leave your thoughts and opinions in the review.**


End file.
